


black is the color of my true loves hair

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky’s New Haircut (TM), Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky gets a haircut, Sam gets a blowjob.Kinktober 2019 Day Five: Hair Pulling





	black is the color of my true loves hair

His hair isn’t slicked back from pomade, like it is in history book pictures. It’s curly, curls he inherited from his mother. He runs his hand through his newly short hair, tips the barber well and goes back to his Brooklyn apartment.

Sam is on the couch bandaged up and watching some reality show. Bucky doesn’t try to be subtle, goes and immediately sits himself in Sam’s lap.

“Wow. Looking good, Buck.” Sam says, accepting former assassins crawling into his lap as normal.

Bucky, who used to know how to give and receive compliments with grace, hides his face in Sam’s neck.

“Do you like it?” Sam questions.

Bucky nods without lifting up his head, Sam smiles his ‘Bucky is being cute and/or weird smile.’ 

“Can you...?” Bucky asks unable to fully form his want.

Sam understanding him, understanding him better than anyone ever has, runs his hand through Bucky hair. Bucky shivers then melts. Sam smiles more.

“Can I...?” Bucky asks, his vocabulary reduced to about three words now.

“Sure, baby.” Sam says.

Eagerly Bucky slides off of Sam’s lap and onto his knees between Sam’s muscular thighs. Sam keeps his hand tangled in Bucky’s hair. Bucky nuzzles Sam’s cock through his sweatpants and runs his hands along Sam’s thighs.

Then he pulls down Sam’s pants and boxers. He kisses the bruise on Sam’s hip bone, then swallows him all the way down to the hilt in one go. Sam groans and tightens his hold of Bucky’s hair, sending tingles through Bucky’s scalp. Bucky moans around Sam’s length.

Sam sets a steady pace, pulling Bucky by the hair, directing him. 

Bucky’s throat is warm and wet and perfect. It makes heat pool in Sam’s belly and electricity run down to his toes and when Bucky looks up at him with his eyes blown wide it makes his heart dance in his chest. 

Sam comes down Bucky’s throat looking into his eyes and pulling his hair hard.

Bucky pops off his dick with a wet sound, wipes the spit off on the sleeve of his Henley.

“Gross!” Sam says. Bucky laughs and relents, gets a towel to clean him and Sam up.

After he lies down on the couch, his head in Sam’s lap. 

“You want anything from me?” Sam asks. Bucky is obviously hard in his jeans but Sam knows he doesn’t always like to be touched like that.

“Could you play with my hair some more?” Bucky asks, shy for someone who’s just sucked your dick.  
Sam kisses the top of Bucky’s head, just at his hairline. 

“Sure.” He says and means and ‘Whatever you want, whatever you need.’

He runs his hand through Bucky’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> A day late and a dollar short lmao lemme know what you think!  
Also check out my sambucky playlist  
https://open.spotify.com/user/toriiymoi/playlist/5UQK78ARY4uKZuixvYwMsa?si=tvYIlTmaRQqS90kImuzDSg


End file.
